poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuki Terumi
Yuuki Terumi, also known as Black Susanoo and by his alias Hazama, with his true name being Takehaya Susano'o, is the true founder of the Novus Orbis Librarium and the main antagonist of the BlazBlue video game series. He is a former member of the Six Heroes and the creator of the Azure Grimoire and by extension the Black Beast. Terumi originally appeared as a non-playable character in the story mode of Calamity Trigger, but starting with Continuum Shift, he became a playable character along with his true form after it was separated from Hazama in Chronophantasma. In Central Fiction, both Terumi and Hazama reappear as playable characters and do appear to be important characters to the story despite their status in Chronophantasma. Terumi in his true form, Susano'o, is the final boss of the story mode of Central Fiction and a playable character. Yuuki Terumi was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Ars Magus and the creator of the Azure Grimoire (and in turn, the Black Beast). However, after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes and murdered one of them, Nine. He was the original owner of the Susano'o Unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), having driven himself out of it after realizing he was forever linked to the Master Unit while in the armor - which is possibly why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away in the Boundary after Hakumen sacrificed himself to pull him in, with help from Jubei, but was later released before the events of Calamity Trigger by Takamagahara. Years before the events of Calamity Trigger, Terumi appeared at Celica's church, where Ragna, Jin, and Saya lived. Upon arrival, he killed Celica. After possessing Jin, Terumi burned down the church, cut off Ragna's arm, and abducted Saya (or in actually retrieved his boss Izanami who had trouble controlling Saya). For much the events of the first game, Ragna believed Jin to be responsible for this incident. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Yuichi Nakamura ever since Calamity Trigger. In the English dubbed version, he was voiced by Erik Davies from Calamity Trigger to Continuum Shift, and currently voiced by Doug Erholtz (who also played Greasebeard) since Continuum Shift Extend. Gallery Hazama_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Hazama Susano'o_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Susano'o Yuuki1622177-hazama_terumiyuuki11.png|Yuuki Terumi (Ghost) Trivia * Category:Videogame Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Green Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopaths Category:Leaders Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Masterminds Category:Cheaters Category:Warlords Category:Traitors Category:Arrogant characters Category:Brainwashers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortal characters Category:Spies Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thieves Category:Usurpers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Possessor Category:Martial Artists Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Ghosts Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Crossover Characters